Mary Pat Gleason
Mary Pat Gleason played Marge Walker in the season ten Grey's Anatomy episode Thriller. Career Filmography *''Pencil Town'' (????) *''The Chain'' (2019) *''Sierra Burgess Is a Loser'' (2018) *''Unwritten Obsession'' (2017) *''Why Him?'' (2016) *''Albert'' (2016) *''Ophelia (short)'' (2016) *''Nina'' (2016) *''Big Stone Gap'' (2014) *''Finders Keepers'' (2014) *''Earth to Echo'' (2014) *''Blended'' (2014) *''Killing Kennedy'' (2013) *''Arcadia'' (2012) *''I Love You Like Crazy (short)'' (2011) *''Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star'' (2011) *''Billion Dollar Freshmen'' (2011) *''Drillbit Taylor'' (2008) *''Bottle Shock'' (2008) *''Moving McAllister'' (2007) *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry'' (2007) *''Nobel Son'' (2007) *''The Memory Thief'' (2007) *''Because I Said So'' (2007) *''Room 6'' (2006) *''Wristcutters: A Love Story'' (2006) *''One Sung Hero (short)'' (2006) *''The Alibi'' (2006) *''Underclassman'' (2005) *''The Island'' (2005) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School'' (2005) *''A Cinderella Story'' (2004) *''13 Going on 30'' (2004) *''Memron'' (2004) *''Grand Theft Persons'' (2003) *''Intolerable Cruelty'' (2003) *''Cliché (short)'' (2003) *''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) *''Hometown Legend'' (2002) *''Evolution'' (2001) *''Traffic'' (2000) *''A Season for Miracles'' (1999) *''You Lucky Dog'' (1998) *''Grown-Ups'' (1998) *''No Easy Way'' (1996) *''The Crucible'' (1996) *''Infinity'' (1996) *''The Right to Remain Silent'' (1996) *''The West Side Waltz'' (1995) *''A Walk in the Clouds'' (1995) *''Speechless'' (1994) *''Children of the Dark'' (1994) *''Holy Matrimony'' (1994) *''Lookin' Italian'' (1994) *''Precious Victims'' (1993) *''Lorenzo's Oil'' (1992) *''A Child Lost Forever: The Jerry Sherwood Story'' (1992) *''Man Trouble'' (1992) *''The Basic Instinct'' (1992) *''The Story Lady'' (1991) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Fashion'' (1991) *''Soapdish'' (1991) *''Defending Your Life'' (1991) *''Pastime'' (1990) *''Steel Magniolas'' (1990) *''Framed'' (1990) *''Vital Signs'' (1990) *''Fat Man and Little Boy'' (1989) *''Peter Gunn'' (1989) *''I, Madman'' (1989) *''Troop Beverly Hills'' (1989) *''Those She Left Behind'' (1989) *''The Secret Life of Kathy McCormick'' (1988) *''Easy Money'' (1983) Television *''Life in Pieces'' (2019) *''The Blacklist'' (2019) *''WTF 101'' (2019) *''American Housewife'' (2018) *''Mom'' (2014-2017) *''Will & Grace'' (2000-2017) *''Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (mini-series)'' (2016) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2016) *''Shameless'' (2016) *''Instant Mom'' (2013-2014) *''Mistresses'' (2014) *''Partners'' (2014) *''Dog with a Blog'' (2014) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013) *''Baby Daddy'' (2013) *''Motive'' (2013) *''The Bridge'' (2013) *''1600 Penn'' (2012-2013) *''Up All Night'' (2012) *''Scandal'' (2012) *''2 Broke Girls'' (2012) *''BlackboxTV'' (2012) *''Bones'' (2012) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004-2012) *''The Middle'' (2012) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2011) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2010) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010) *''Chuck'' (2010) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''United States of Tara'' (2009) *''The Middleman'' (2008) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2007) *''Inconceivable'' (2005) *''NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service'' (2004) *''Lucky'' (2003) *''Providence'' (2002) *''General Hospital'' (2002) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2001) *''Sex and the City'' (2001) *''The Huntress'' (2001) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (1999) *''Family Matters'' (1998) *''Ask Harriet'' (1998) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1997) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''NYPD Blue'' (1997) *''Dave's World'' (1996) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1996) *''Lushlife'' (1996) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1996) *''ER'' (1996) *''Step by Step'' (1995) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1995) *''The 5 Mrs. Buchanans'' (1994) *''Friends'' (1994) *''Good Advice'' (1994) *''Blossom'' (1993) *''Coach'' (1993) *''The Secrets of Lake Success'' (1993) *''Getting By'' (1993) *''The Golden Palace'' (1992) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1991) *''Nurses'' (1991) *''Top of the Heap'' (1991) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1991) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1991) *''Davis Rules'' (1991) *''Saved by the Bell'' (1990) *''L.A. Law'' (1990) *''Night Court'' (1989-1990) *''Empty Nest'' (1990) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1990) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1990) *''Hull High'' (1990) *''Singer & Sons'' (1990) *''His & Hers'' (1990) *''Life Goes On'' (1989) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1987-1989) *''Quantum Leap'' (1989) *''Murphy Brown'' (1989) *''Mama's Family'' (1988) *''Full House'' (1987) *''What a Country'' (1987) *''The Guiding Light'' (1983) *''Texas'' (1980) External Links * * Category:Actors